


Of Men And Angels

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Malec, Tiny bit of Angst, of men and angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is of men and angels redone as if Magnus and Alec were dating before the events of the show, go read the rest of the fics in this series for this to make sense. EDIT 6/21/17: There is another chapter added that is this episode in Magnus' point-of-view, if you don't want to rad that at least read the ending because you need to read it to understand future stories





	1. Alec

**Author's Note:**

> This is short sorry

Magnus picked up instantly, of course he did. “Are you okay?” is the first thing that came out of Magnus’ mouth. Alec realized how it must have seemed, him calling in the middle of the night when they had nothing planned, he must be giving Magnus a heart attack.

“I’m fine, Mags, but this isn’t about me,” Alec reassured.

“What is this about then?” Magnus asked with relief visible in his voice..

“Do you remember Luke, the werewolf? He’s injured, he was saving our lives, he needs a warlock to help him.”

“Okay. Are you coming with Luke?”

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t think so, my mom is back and I have to report to her, to her there will be no reason for me to come over.”

There was a beat of silence, then, “Okay, I love you.”

Alec flushed a deep red and stuttered out, “I love you too.”

Alec hung up, even though he didn’t really want to. Magnus took it well, well, as well as he can take it when your boyfriend calls you and asks if you can save the life on an injured werewolf. What even was Alec’s life?

“You two are so cute,” Izzy told him. 

“Thanks, but we gotta go back to the institute, make sure mom doesn’t suspect anything.”

Izzy nodded in understanding, although she didn’t look happy about it.  
Alec and Izzy caught a ride home, using something called Uler? Uber? Whatever it was, it was weird. Who just gets random strangers to come to them then get in their car.

They talked in the back, a rune on them so it appeared as if they were just sitting silently. 

“You and Clary seem to be getting along much better,” Izzy murmured. Alec nodded tiredly then rested his head on Izzy’s shoulder.

“We talked it out, I guess, though in the beginning it was more yelling then talking.”

“Well I’m glad, I care about both of you, and Jace does too.”

Alec shook his head. “Can we not talk about Jace right now.”

“We’re going to have to eventually.”

Alec sighed and said, “I know.”

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, ignoring the mundane’s confusion of why he’s dropping off two people in front of an abandoned church. Izzy handed him a $20 and he shut up pretty quickly. 

The moment they walked inside, Maryse was on them like a predator and it’s pray.

“Is it true the Seelies think Valentine killed their scouts?” she asked

Izzy nodded. “But, they’re considering switching sides; they think that Valentine can win.”

Maryse scoffed and walked away, leaving Alec and Izzy alone. Alec was about to say something, when Hodge called him over.

“What’s with you kid?” he asked.

Alec ran a hand through his hair, “Nothing, I’m just following Jace to keep him from accidentally messing everything up.”

Hodge nodded, “You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, I just want to make sure you don’t ruin your future. You’re a great kid.”

Alec thanked him and Hodge clapped him on the shoulder. Alec walked away before he could say anything else, fearing that he might just tell Hodge everything that has really been happening. 

He went to his room and sat on the bed, hoping that Magnus could help Luke. He almost didn’t notice Izzy walking into his room. 

“Mom has been especially weird today,” she said, announcing her presence. 

“She wasn’t like this before Idris,” Alec replied.

“Yeah, same old judgmental mom with us, though.” Izzy sat next to Alec on his bed. 

After a beat of silence, she asked, “Have you spoken to Jace yet?”

“He can talk to me once he’s done chasing after Clary, she can take care of herself.”

Izzy was about to respond to Alec’s weak excuse, when Robert stepped into the room.  
“No welcome home for the old man?” he asked.

Izzy jumped and up and went to hug him, while Max ran in from behind him and went to hug Alec.

Alec pulled bag from his hug. “What are you doing back so soon?” he asked, ruffling Max’s hair.

“I got in trouble,” Max pouted.

Alec fake-gasped, “What’d you do?”

“Nothin-“

“He lit a fire with his stele during rune studies,” Robert explained.

Izzy laughed and ruffled Max’s hair, messing it up even more. “Max,” she chided. 

“I told you I was hungry; I was trying to draw the nourishment rune.”

“Those two runes don’t look alike.”

“They do to me,” he protested

Robert sighed, “Max, go to your room, open the Grey Book, and look up the extinguish rune.”

Max nodded and ran out of the room, leaving Alec, Izzy, and Robert alone. 

Alec smiled and stood up to greet his father, but Robert stopped him.

“Where is Clary Fairchild, your mother says she is missing?” interrogated Robert.

Alec’s smile faded. “She’s not missing, she’s with Jace.”

“We can’t have that girl out of institute control; the whole Shadow World is looking for her. It’s a security risk, have them both back now,” demanded Robert. He stalked out of the room while Alec stared at the door, dejected. 

“Call Jace,” said Izzy as she left.

Alec got out his phone, but before he could press call, Jace’s name popped up on his screen.

“Jace,” he answered, “you need to get back to the institute.”

“You need to help me first,” Jace said  
Alec shook his head, even though Jace couldn’t see it. “No I’m not messing around.”

“Neither am I. Trust me, this is in your best interest. It’s Magnus, he needs you; well, he wants you,” Jace amended.

That made Alec pay attention. “Is Magnus okay?”

Jace waited a beat, “He is for now, but Luke is really injured and he’s going to use a lot of his powers, he might need your help.”

Alec cursed, he wanted to help Magnus, he really wanted to help Magnus, but he also knew mom would get mad at him if he left the institute. He wished he never had to put Magnus in this position, and he knew Magnus was ultimately more important than whether his mom yelled at him. 

“I’ll help, but you have to promise you’ll come back to the institute and check in with mom,” Alec said. 

“Deal.”

Alec hung up and ran out of his room, slowing down when he passed his mom’s office, he heard slight sniffles coming from in there, and he knew he’d regret it if he went by without seeing if she was okay.

“Mom?” Alec ducked into the room and there Maryse was, sitting at her desk with a red face and tissues around her. “Mom are you okay?”

Maryse nodded wearily, “I’m fine.”

Alec sat in one of the chairs in front of Maryse’s desk and grabbed one of her hands, rubbing it lightly. Alec hadn’t seen his mom since he was very young, he’d started seeing her as if she was invincible. 

“Remember when I was 10 and I broke that kid’s nose in training?” Alec asked, trying to cheer his mom up.

Maryse smiled and wiped her face with her free hand. “Yes, I was so proud of you.”

Alec nodded and smiled, “Until his mom freaked out and demanded I be punished for insubordination.”

Maryse gripped Alec’s hand tight. “That just made me prouder, the way you sat there and took it.”

Alec nodded again, but panic started to claw it’s way up his throat. He wanted to cheer his mom up but he also had to make sure Magnus was alright.

“Why are you so different now,” Maryse said, interrupting the silence. “I miss the old Alec, the one from before I left.”

“It’s been almost 8 months mom, people change,” Alec said gently. His mom was quiet, but she looked happier now, so he got up and made his way to the door.

“You know you can tell me anything Alec, anything at all, you’ll still be my son,” Maryse said. Alec paused and tensed.

“Thanks, mom.”

He was about to leave when Maryse said, “I love you so much.”

Alec turned towards his mom, surprised. She hadn’t said that to him many times in the past couple years, he didn’t realize how much he missed it. “I love you too,” he said earnestly.

Maryse smiled, and Alec ran out. He sprinted past everyone, determined to get out. As he ran he activated his speed rune, trying to run as fast and efficiently as possible so he could get to his boyfriend. 

Alec bounded up the stairs to the apartment, and came in just as Magnus looked like he was going to topple over. Alec grabbed him and pulled him to his chest, cradling him with his arms and leaning Magnus against his knee. 

“Help me, I need your strength,” Magnus whispered.

Alec clasped his hand and said, “Take what you need.”

Magnus started siphoning his energy to continue to heal Luke, and Alec could barely focus on anything. He faintly registered the door opening, and he heard the voices of Clary and Jace. Clary ran up next to them and poured something in Luke’s mouth, which caused him to stop convulsing. Alec did register whatever happened next, too focused on keeping his boyfriend who just passed out on him upright.

Alec picked Magnus up bridal-style and carried him to his room, nodding at Clary and Jace along the way. He set Magnus down as gently as he could, lying his head on the mountain of pillows that covered Magnus’ bed. He spends a moment just watching him sleep, then forces himself to leave to help clean up.

To Alec’s surprise, Clary was already cleaning up. He saw her putting all the potion ingredients in one neat pile as she obviously knew where nothing went, Alec barely knew too.   
Alec scrubbed a bit at the table, trying to get those blood stains off first, when he saw Jace walk into the room.

Alec stood up and went over to say something, when Jace just pulled him in for a hug. 

“I’m sorry,” Jace whispered.

“It’s okay,” Alec said back, “but you know we’re going to have to talk about this eventually.”

“I know.” Jace pulled back from the hug and smiled, Alec smiled too, glad to have his parabatai back.

“I think Clary and I should go back to the institute, I’ll cover for you.” Alec nods and waves bye to Clary when they leave.

Alec wonders back to Magnus’ bedroom and lies on the bed next to him, breathing deep, trying to keep from falling asleep. He didn’t have to try much longer, when he heard a started yelp and turned just in time to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn fall out of bed.

Alec started snorting he was laughing so hard, although Magnus was a bit indignant. Magnus mumbled something about needing to check on Luke and he stumbled out of the room, leaving Alec there, cracking up.

Alec decided to be productive and got out of bed to clean some more, where Magnus eventually found him scrubbing at the blood on the couch.

“You know I could just clean that with magic,” he said.

Alec looked up. “You could, but if you use magic one more time tonight I won’t kiss you for a week.”

Magnus grimaced at the thought of that and Alec laughed and got up to stand in front of him. He kissed Magnus, glad that he was fine and he was able to heal Luke without seriously hurting himself, though he got very close.

They could have gone on forever until Magnus snapped two flaming drinks on the table next to them, at which Alec immediately pulled back.

Magnus whined and Alec quipped, “Well now you have to wait a week.”

Magnus grabbed his drink and took a sip of it, then looked at Alec with a soft look of adoration in his eyes, something akin to love. 

“Alec,” Magnus began very seriously, “for almost a century I closed myself off from feeling anything for anyone, man or women or anything else, but you, you have unlocked something in me; something I thought was long gone. I want you to know that every time I saw I love you I really and truly mean it.”

Alec stared at Magnus in shock, unsure of what to say. Tears stung his eyes as he struggled to think, when he managed to choke out, “It’s a shame you made these drinks cause I really want to kiss you right now.”

Magnus laughed and Alec was about to say I love you when his phone rang.

Alec awkwardly got it out while Magnus stared at him happily.

“Mother, hey,” Alec answered.

“Alec I need you at the institute right now, it’s very important.”

“Of course.”

Alec hung up and turned to Magnus, “it was my mother.” Magnus opened his mouth sadly but before Alec could say anything Alec said, “Don’t talk, I’m not going, just let me text Izzy.”

Alec’s mom never would have to find out what her oldest son did that night, not if Izzy kept her promise of keeping her off his back, Alec would be very busy with Magnus.


	2. Magnus' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the previous chapter but from Magnus' POV, if you don't want to read it still scroll to the bottom and read the end, there is something that is in this that isn't in the other chapter that you need to read to understand what is going on in future stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't want to read it still scroll to the bottom and read the end, there is something that is in this that isn't in the other chapter that you need to read to understand what is going on in future stories

Magnus was relaxing after a long day of clients when his phone rang. His heart crawled into his throat when he realized it was Alec’s ringtone, and he quickly picked up hoping that Alec was alright.

“Are you alright?” Magnus quickly asked.

“I’m fine Mags, but this isn’t about me,” Alec replied.

Magnus sighed in relief. “Who is this about then?”

“Do you remember Luke, the werewolf? He’s injured, he was saving our lives, he needs a warlock to heal him.”

Magnus would do almost anything for someone who saved Alec’s life. “Okay, are you coming with him.”

“I don’t think so, my mom is back and I have to report to her, to her there will be no reason for me to come over.”

Magnus had never liked Maryse, and he honestly surprised himself when he started dating her son, but he knew that Alec still loved his mom. “Okay,” said Magnus, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec stuttered out. Alec hung up and Magnus chuckled softly at how cute his boyfriend was, but then he reminded himself what he had to do. He didn’t know how Luke got the wound but he assumed it was a werewolf, Alec would have told him if there was poison in him.

As Magnus was working he heard a car pull up and frantic footsteps, checking his wards he saw that it was Simon, clary, and Jace holding up Luke. He let them in and led Luke to his couch so he could start working on healing him. Internally, Magnus cursed all the blood that would get on his nice furniture. 

Magnus worked on Luke, closing his wounds and restoring blood flow when he realized that Simon and Jace have nothing to do.

“Jace, I need you and Simon to get Alexander for me,” Magnus said, concentrated on Luke.

“Why?” asked Simon.

“Virgin Shadowhunter energy.” Magnus had no idea why he said that but it seemed to amuse Clary and Jace.

“That explains so much,” Simon whispered. Magnus rolled his eyes when he remembered that Simon didn’t know about him and Alec.

He heard the door shut and Clary came up to him and whispered, “Virgin Shadowhunter energy?”

“It was a complete lie don’t worry,” Magnus replied. Magnus instructed Clary on what to do to make the potion that will heal Luke.

As Magnus worked, he could feel his magic stretching thin. He already had clients today, he wasn’t expecting to have to do anymore magic. What felt like hours past when Magnus began to feel like he was going to pass out; healing Luke was taking all of his energy but he didn’t want him to die.

Just when Magnus began to fade, he heard footsteps behind him and felt a strong pair of hands holding him up. Magnus looked up and saw Alec’s concerned face looking down on him.

“Help me, I need your strength,” Magnus whispered.

“Take what you need.” Alec clasped his hand and Magnus worked on gently taking Alec’s energy, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. Luke’s body was working against his magic though, and he really needed that potion Clary was working on. Clary appeared and poured the potion into Luke’s mouth, Luke stopped convulsing but Magnus didn’t notice what happened next as he promptly passed out.

Magnus woke up, wondering where he was, when he remembered that he had to take care of a dying werewolf. Before he could get his bearings, he tried to get out of bed and promptly fell oo the floor. Magnus heard loud laughter and assumed Alec was behind him, so he mumbled that he had to go check on Luke.

When Magnus walked into the room Luke was staying in Clary was still there, just sitting next to Luke. She looked up and nodded at him, then quickly fled the room to let Magnus do his work.

“Luke,” Magnus whispered, gently shaking Luke awake while trying not to disturb his wounds.

Luke blearily opened his eyes and opened his mouth to say something, but he just let out a sharp groan of pain.

Magnus used his powers to dull Luke’s pain enough that he could speak.

“I’d like to thank you for what you did,” Magnus said quietly.

“What do you mean?” asked Luke.

“I haven’t heard much of what you did, but from what I have heard it sounds like you saved Alec’s life, and I’m grateful.”

Luke smiled softly at Magnus and Magnus clasped his hands in thanks. 

“It’s no problem,” rasped Luke, voice still thick with sleep. “Alec is a good person, it was just the right thing to do.”

Magnus situated himself on the bed and looked at Luke pointedly. “Luke, you and I both know that not many downworlders would risk their lives to save a Shadowhunter, especially not a Lightwood. I’m afraid that if more people find out what Alec is to me, it will put him in danger, I’m glad that I can count on you to help us.”

Luke nodded. “Not many Shadowhunters would risk their life to save a downworlder either, so Alec truly is a special case. I’ll always have your backs.”

Magnus stood up. “Thank you, now you need rest, I shouldn’t bother you anymore.”

Magnus still felt gross from using so much of his magic, like his entire body was filled with sand, Magnus hated sand. It was course and rough and it got everywhere.

He walked into his living room to see everyone gone and Alec scrubbing the blood out of his couch.

“You know,” said Magnus, “I could just clean that with magic.”

Alec looked up and smiled at him, and Magnus was suddenly self-conscious of his appearance. Magnus didn’t normally care about how people perceived him, but looking at his gorgeous boyfriend he was aware of how rumpled and tired he must look, with messed up hair and smeared make-up.

Magnus was distracted he almost didn’t catch what Alec said. “You could, but if you use magic one more time tonight I won’t kiss you for a week.”

Magnus grimaced at the very thought, which caused Alec to laugh. Magnus just hoped what was left of the make up on his face his how much he was blushing, he hated that Alec could still reduce him to this after 6 months of dating. 

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus, and all thoughts left Magnus’ brain. He reached behind him and snapped some drinks, eager to drink after this long day, but Alec immediately pulled back. Magnus whined and Alec shook his head.

“Well now you have to wait a week,” Alec said simply.

This week was going to suck then, thought Magnus. He was filled with love for his boyfriend, how kind and honest he was, and how good-looking too.

Magnus grabbed one of the drinks and took a sip of it, letting it burn his throat. If he was about to show his true feelings to Alec right now, he needed a bit of alcohol before.

“Alec,” Magnus began very seriously, “for almost a century I closed myself off from feeling anything for anyone, man or women or anything else, but you, you have unlocked something in me; something I thought was long gone. I want you to know that every time I saw I love you I really and truly mean it.”

Magnus braced himself for rejection, although the rational part of his brain knew that it wouldn’t come, that Alec loved him to. 

Alec still hadn’t said anything though, and it wasn’t helping Magnus’ nerves.

“It’s a shame you made these drinks cause I really want to kiss you right now,” Alec finally choked out. Alec’s eyes were watery and Magnus knew that his were too.

Magnus laughed gently, and Alec opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly when a sharp ring blared through the apartment.

Magnus watched as Alec took out his phone, cringing when he looked at who it was.

“Mother, hey,” Alec said.

He waited a beat, at which Magnus could faintly hear an insistent voice talking.

“Of course.” Alec hung up, and looked at Magnus apologetically.

“It was my mother,” Alec explained.

Magnus was about to tell Alec that I was alright if he left, but Alec shushed him.

“Don’t talk, I’m not going, just let me text Izzy.”

Alec texted his sister, and the second he put his phone down, Magnus dragged him to the still blood-spattered couch. Magnus waved his hand, and the blood disappeared.

“Hey!” Alec protested.

“You already said you wouldn’t kiss me, might as well use my powers,” Magnus said. Alec just shrugged and collapsed on the couch. He must have had a long day too.

Magnus and Alec settled down and watched a bunch of mundane Disney movies, ones that Maryse would never let Alec watch because she claimed that “fairytales weren’t real.”

Magnus claimed that she was depriving him of a childhood if he’s never seen Mulan.

Mulan was exactly what they were watching, it being one of the best Disney movies of all time.

Alec and Magnus talked about what Disney characters they found cute, Alec saying that he thought Prince Naveen was pretty, and Magnus saying that he’d gladly make out with Li Shang and Mulan. 

Magnus fell asleep against Alec’s chest, and although he knew Alec would have to leave in the morning, he might as well appreciate what time he did have with him.

 

 

 

THE NEXT DAY

Magnus was reading a book, as he didn’t have anything to do today and Alec was busy training as not to displease his mother. He was so absorbed in the book that he didn’t notice when his wards detected someone, and that that someone was a certain Alexander Lightwood.

The door opened and Magnus heard heavy feet stumble in. 

“Hello, darling,” said Magnus. He glanced up from his book and saw a distressed Alec, his face red and what looked like tear tracks running down his face.

Magnus immediately out his book down and pulled Alec into a hug, “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? What happened?”

Alec shook his head and sat on the couch, cradling his head in his hands. Magnus rubbed his back, hoping to calm Alec.

Finally, Alec looked up and almost flinched when he was Magnus peering at him, but that must have been Magnus’ imagination, Alec wouldn’t be afraid of him. 

Alec studied Magnus for a long time, as if he were trying to memorize what his face looked like.

“My parents want me to marry,” Alec blurted out.

Magnus removed his hand from Alec’s back like it was a fire, his breath caught in his throat. “I’m sorry, what?” he rasped, his throat closing up.

“They want me to marry, they said it’ll help our influence in the Clave and other bullshit excuses.”

Magnus felt as if all of his nerves were being doused in ice water, and he berated himself for getting so close to Alec, he should have just kept him away. But Magnus didn’t want to keep him away, he wanted to laugh with him and wake up with him, everything he couldn’t do if Alec went through with it.

“I need your help, we need to make a plan to stop it, please, for me,” Alec begged, grabbing Magnus’ hands and clutching them like a lifeline.

“Of course, anything,” Magnus said. He gripped Alec’s hands and pulled him in for a hug, burying his face in Alec’s shoulder. He was not going to let Alec’s life be ruined, even if he had to tear down the institute brick-by-brick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, this got angsty, but i'm excited to develop this story more. Please leave comments i love them so much and read all of them

**Author's Note:**

> It says not done cause i'm considering writing this episode again done from Magnus' POV, it probably wouldn't happen again but it'd make a lot of sense with this episode. Comment what you think, i love comments comment anything please. Leave kudos too and read the rest of the fics in this series, they're pretty good. Comment if you see any typos or grammar errors, this is not beta-read


End file.
